


Drink and Drunk

by BrokenIto



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, handjob, “Witcher and vampire… strange bedfellows we most certainly make”
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: “在蓝灰色的晨雾里，他的唇齿间似乎再度尝到曼佗罗酒的味道；而后成缕的日光坠入草地，仅有的那一点辛辣甘甜全消影无踪。 ”A story involves alcohol and the additional tag above.





	Drink and Drunk

雷吉斯的尖牙是他最先感觉到的东西。

杰洛特低下眼感知四周。

空气湿润，有青苔和白蜡烛的味道，潮湿的水珠正从墓室墙壁上慢慢滑落，角落里的蜗牛和其他昆虫在泥土和石块间爬动。雷吉斯的额头和他的贴在一起，稍微有点烫，吸血鬼比猎魔人更苍白的皮肤上慢慢浮出了淡紫红色的细长血管。

雷吉斯向后退了退，吸了一口气，更紧地握住了杰洛特的肩膀。即使隔着锁子甲和厚里衬，猎魔人还是能感觉到尖利的指甲按在皮肤上的触感。

我以为你在这方面并不压抑，杰洛特心想，他的鼻腔和嘴里还留着一点曼陀罗酒的味道，烈酒的辛辣盖过了他们两原本的气味。好的是雷吉斯看起来没有在与道德层面上的压力做斗争：他微闭眼睛的神情看起来更像是沉浸在……享受的环节里。之前他甚至没有对杰洛特把他们俩裤装系带解开的举动做出评价。

于是杰洛特继续起了他手上的工作，就着渗出的前液上下套弄着雷吉斯和他自己的下体。

毫无疑问，这事情在白鸦庄园干会更舒适。至少那里会有一张温暖柔软的大床，玛琳做的可口点心，还会有足够的热水用来沐浴。

杰洛特隐约能回忆起它的前因，但他并不能把它完全理清。毕竟无论从哪一个层面看，都难以解释他的多年老友，曾经为他死去过一次的同伴，名字长得令人发懵的吸血鬼正在和他一起在墓穴里实践性——好吧，是做爱——的行为。这总归该是丹德里恩的份内事，如果吟游诗人能了解到的话。

他的拇指在对方的顶端上绕了一圈，雷吉斯发出了一声咕哝，杰洛特感觉到他的身体随着自己手腕的动作起伏。睁开眼的吸血鬼伸出一只手埋进他的头发里，抓牢了他。

他们的心跳都更快了些。

非常糟糕，杰洛特看着他想，但是他不在乎。

吸血鬼的嘴唇靠在他的颈动脉边，一些无法辨认的字节掺杂着气音在他耳边响起，那不是他曾经听过的任何一种语言。猎魔人能够明白的只有其中出现了自己的名字。

“雷吉斯。”他也低声说。

而他的老友将他拉近，继续之前中断了的那个吻。

\---

“你做了一件非常危险的事，”医师说，将手里的新鲜草药挂上壁架：“你把自己的动脉暴露给了我。”

“我相信你。”杰洛特声明。

“我也赞赏你对我毫无保留的信任。”雷吉斯叹了口气：“但这项考验对我来说还是少出现的好。这对你危险，对我也没有益处。”

杰洛特脑海里出现了颈动脉上带伤的女夜魔。

“又开始觉得我闻起来不错了？”他略显愉快说。

“我不想让你觉得我在奉承你，不过如果你是指在血液上面的话，是的。对吸血鬼来说，越强壮的人类，血液越具有吸引力。至于其他方面，我亲爱的朋友，”雷吉斯在他身旁坐下：“我一直很惊讶你身上的水鬼脑味并没有成为阻挡其他人找你麻烦的动力。”

“如果每次遇到这种混蛋我都能拿到一个克朗……”猎魔人做了个手势。

吸血鬼微笑了一下，烛光里能清晰地看到他唇下的尖牙。

“今晚你还有什么安排吗？”他问道。

“捡到了一柄勺子，里面的纸条跟雉园餐厅有关。”

“‘猎魔人捐回一度失窃的餐具。’这事迹跟你们职业的形象确实大相径庭。”

“这是在之前斑纹妖鬼的巢穴里找到的，我觉得应该去看看。”或许顺便也看看这家餐厅的烤羊腿是不是真的那么出名，他想。湖中仙女（又）给了他一把上等银剑，至少最近这几天他不需要为铸剑节衣缩食了。

“要一起去吗？”他问。

“既然你邀请我了，那么我也找不到拒绝的理由。”吸血鬼回答。“带路吧，杰洛特。”


End file.
